


Feels good to be home

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Loki is in his early teens, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soft Kisses, Thor is 18, baby Loki is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor comes home after being away at college for a whole month; to say that he has missed his baby brothervery, very much would be an understatement!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 273





	Feels good to be home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TearandTear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearandTear/gifts).



> This was inspired by this adorable [art](https://twitter.com/tear_n_tear/status/1261440733237710849?s=19).
> 
> Thank you for this precious drawing of baby Loki, Tear! I hope you like this😁💖

Thor can't help smiling as he parks the car at the driveway of their house and kills the engine, happy to finally be home. He was initially planning to visit two weeks ago but then more assignments came up and he didn't have time, so here he is now, after more than a month of being away. It's the longest he's been away from Loki and he has missed him so much. He really hopes his baby brother is already home from school.

He grabs his backpack and heads to the front door, his mom appearing at the hallway the moment Thor steps inside. Her eyes widen in surprise - he didn't tell them he would be coming this weekend - and then she's smiling, immediately making her way to him so he can hug him.

Thor wraps his arms around her, laughing as his mom says how much they missed him and what a wonderful surprise this is, asks him if he's eating enough, if he's gotten even taller during the last weeks, then she pulls away and kisses his cheek, tucking a blond strand of hair behind Thor's ear.

"My handsome boy," she says, smiling affectionately, and Thor can't help but mirror her smile. "Your brother is upstairs in his room- ah, he probably heard us," she continues when they hear soft steps on the stairs and Thor turns his gaze there, his grin widening when two bare feet appear.

He has missed his little brother most of all.

Loki walks down the stairs until he can see Thor, freezing right there the moment his eyes spot Thor, his lips parting in surprise. Thor looks at him, smiling; Loki seems to have grown up so much just in the past month and yet all Thor can think when he sees him is _my baby_.

He's wearing a shirt and one of Thor's old sweaters that is still too big on Loki, long enough to hide the pair of black boxers he's wearing underneath. His mom told him Loki has almost emptied Thor's closet and is now wearing his clothes all the time, even at school, despite most of them being huge on him.

It's truly adorable!

Thor's eyes travel higher to his face and Loki blinks once and then he starts crying and all but runs to Thor, wrapping his little arms around Thor's waist and resting his head on his chest before Thor can even do anything.

Frigga laughs, a soft expression forming on her face. "He really missed you," she says and then leans closer to place another kiss on Thor's cheek and one on the top of Loki's head before leaving, letting them catch up just the two of them.

Thor drops his backpack on the floor and then hooks his hands under Loki's arms, easily lifting him up. Loki snakes his legs and arms around him, clinging to Thor, and Thor lets out a fond chuckle, hugging him tight.

"I missed you so much, baby," he says and Loki lets out a louder sob, burying his face into the crook of Thor's neck, tightening his legs around Thor's waist as if he's afraid Thor will leave any second now.

Poor baby; he was a mess when Thor left for college a few months ago and it's still so hard for him.

Not that it's that easy for Thor, if he's honest.

"Shh, I'm here now, Lo, you don't have to cry," he murmurs, keeping his voice soft and soothing, and he nuzzles his little brother's neck and his adorably messy hair, inhaling his sweet scent he has missed so much.

He keeps hushing him gently and decides to take them upstairs to Loki's room, carrying him there before sitting on the bed, Loki still in his arms and now sitting on his lap.

He presses a few lingering kisses on the soft skin of Loki's neck and once his sobs have calmed down, he pulls slightly away so he can look at his little brother, silent tears still falling down his red cheeks.

"What is it, baby?" he asks gently and Loki shrugs, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. He's the prettiest, cutest little thing, with his pink mouth and green big eyes, his long wet eyelashes sticking together.

Thor runs his hand soothingly up and down Loki's back and kisses his forehead, the tip of his nose, his close eyelids, his cheeks, tasting the salt of Loki's tears. Loki squirms a little - as if he's annoyed - but doesn't really try to pull away. 

"You said you'd visit, but you didn't," he says, his voice almost a whine, and he sniffles, trying to glare at Thor but right now he looks too cute to be even a little intimidating.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. I really wanted to see you, but I couldn't visit that week. Do you believe me?" he says and Loki shrugs, his lips curling into a stubborn pout; he obviously wants Thor to work a bit harder to gain his forgiveness. 

"How about now?" Thor asks and plants a loud smooch on Loki's cheek, but Loki just shakes his head. "Do you forgive me now, maybe?" A kiss on the other cheek follows. "Or now?" A peck on the tip of his nose. "Or now perhaps?" He asks and continues like this, peppering Loki's sweet, little face with smooches until Loki is laughing and wiggling in his lap, begging Thor to stop between his giggles.

Thor shows some mercy after a few more kisses, grinning now that he sees that Loki is smiling too, his eyes shining happily; warmth blooms in Thor's chest at the lovely sight that is his little brother.

He's undoubtedly the most beautiful, precious thing Thor's ever seen.

"Thor? Do you have a girlfriend?" Loki asks, taking Thor by surprise with his question; even though Loki has always been a curious kid.

"No. Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" He asks back and Loki just wrinkles his nose in reply.

He's so cute! It's unfair.

They're silent for a few moments and Thor brings his hand on the back of Loki's neck, squeezing it gently, wondering what his little brother is thinking now that has his mouth curling into a pout again. "If- if you don't have a girlfriend then why didn't you kiss me everywhere?" He asks, his face flushing as he mumbles the words.

Thor frowns at first, confused, until he realizes what Loki means, his eyebrows rising both in surprise and fondness.

Never one to deny his baby brother anything, he leans in and gently nibbles on Loki's little pout, just for a couple of seconds, before pulling away.

Loki's eyes widen - as if he wasn't expecting it even though he was the one that asked for it - and his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, making him look even more pretty. Thor loves him _so_ fucking much, he thinks his heart might burst out of his chest.

" _Thor!_ " Loki squeals and immediately buries his face into Thor's neck, hiding.

Thor chuckles and tightens his embrace, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Was that what you wanted, baby?"

Loki hums quietly, sounding a bit hesitant, and nuzzles Thor's cheek, bringing a small hand to brush over the stubble there.

"I like it," he says and giggles when Thor rubs his beard against his palm, scuffing the soft skin. Then Loki pulls away, chewing on his lower lip, cheeks still pink. "We should probably get downstairs. Mom missed you, too," he says and Thor's heart melts a little more; his baby brother is _precious_. Thor honestly doesn't know how he managed to stay away from him for a whole month; never again!

"Don't tell mom, but I missed you the most," he whispers, like it's a secret, and Loki grins and giggles, looking quite pleased with Thor's answer. Then he shifts closer and places a quick, little kiss on Thor's lips, looking at him hesitantly afterwards, but relaxing the moment he sees Thor's broad smile.

"Okay, we can go now!" he announces, snaking his arms around Thor's neck, making no move to get up. "What? I don't wanna walk," he explains and Thor laughs but is more than happy to carry him downstairs, his heart swelling with affection and love every time Loki places a kiss on his cheeks or the corner of his lips.

It really feels good to be home!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! Feedback is always appreciated 💞💞💞


End file.
